


Playfight #183763

by softpoodle



Series: Treasure Box [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I have No Excuse, M/M, i just want more chensung in my lyf, i love my little kids, it's just a drabble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpoodle/pseuds/softpoodle
Summary: In which Chenle and Jisung are fighting again, and Mark doesn’t want to come over anymore (at least without Hyuck).





	Playfight #183763

‘They have a PS4 pro console’ is the first thing that Mark says when he arrives at the Dreamies’ dorm today. It’s been awhile since he came over to play due to his schedule with the 127 hyungs, and the brats didn’t even bother to keep him updated.

 

For a bunch of kids who’re supposed to be busy with school and their respective schedules, the Dreamies seemed to have time to even play with the game console. The controllers look worn out and with a few scratches here and there. Moreover, the kids seemed to have even more energy to fight over the said console.

 

Except that, the “they” only applies to Chenle and Jisung who are now rolling on the carpet of the living room. Sharing games looked like something the two have trouble dealing with.

 

“You are an such an idiot Jisung. I told you to go back to the base but nooo. You wouldn’t listen to me.”

 

“Me? An idiot? What are you then? A pig? If it weren’t for me you’d have been mulled by one of those guys.”

 

“Just because I have pink hair doesn’t mean I look like freaking Piglet. You take that back Jisung Park.”

 

“What are you gonna do huh? FIGHT ME SHORTY.”

 

Mark swears he hasn’t seen Chenle turn that red before and he’s worried because it seems like he’s gonna kill the other kid. And he was right because the older kid jumps on Jisung’s back while pulling at his ears. The younger tries to throw his attacker off hands reaching for the Chinese’s face. Chenle isn’t phased one bit and tries to bite Jisung’s hand.

 

It doesn’t look like it’s getting resolved any time soon because Jisung is now running around to remove Chenle and almost hit the damned TV. He doesn’t know what to do and turns to Renjun for help but the other just shrugs and reads his book while sipping tea. When Mark turns back to the boys, Jisung is on his butt on the ground while Chenle is the one standing in front of the TV a slipper in hand pointing accusingly at Jisung.

 

“Had it not been the laws of this land, I would have slaughtered you already.”

 

“Had it not been for this boy,” Jisung motions to his face exaggeratedly in return, “from this land, your Korean wouldn’t even reach grade 2 TOPIK.”

 

Chenle huffs and mutters something in Chinese which prompts Renjun to close his book though he doesn’t move from his feet and just watches the scene unfold. Mark still just as confused watches as well.

 

Jisung turns to the both of them.

 

“What did he say Renjun-hyung?”

 

“Do you really want me to tell you?”

 

“Duh.”

 

“Chenle said and I quote ‘There’s a big ass cockroach right behind you, and you can’t even tell because you are a giant idiot who won’t listen to your hyung.’”

 

Jisung jumps up to the sofa and throws the soft pillows at the large cockroach but fails. The said cockroach keeps on going around effectively dodging his attacks until it decides it’s had enough and flies straight to Jisung’s direction.

 

 

Cue in Jisung’s loud screech.

 

 

“CHENLE HYUUUUNG KILL IT!!!”

 

“Now he calls me hyung. Tsk. The things I do for him.”

 

Chenle slaps the cockroach with the slipper he had on his hand and it lands on the floor. But it’s still alive so the brave boy finishes it off by stepping on it with the other slipper on his left foot. Just then Renjun stands up from his seat and closes the game the two left on the TV.

 

“You two are banned from playing on the console for two weeks. Now kiss and make-up already. Mark hyung’s had enough of the screeching.” Jisung eyes are downcast but he silently kisses Chenle on the cheek anyway. “Now you return it and hug him back Lele.”

 

“Do I really have to?” The other’s glare was enough of an answer so he does it before running off to their bedroom followed by a very flushed Jisung.

 

“Will those two be okay?”

 

“They will. It’s pretty normal for them. It’s just that they’re really stupid and won’t admit that they like each other a lot. In the end they tease each other instead to express their affection.”

 

Mark recalls them getting really physical earlier. “You call that teasing? Dude it looked like they were almost gonna kill each other.”

 

“They’re idiots really. The both of them are a pair of kindergarteners.” Loud laughter and the sound of the Pokemon opening can be heard from Jisung and Chenle’s room. “See? I told you.”

 

Mark sighs and a clueless Jeno enters the living room to snuggle with Renjun. The other goes back to reading his book and Jeno gives him a toothy grin.

 

“Hi Mark hyung. Did I miss anything?”

 

Mark just sighs loudly and Renjun snickers at him. “You really should’ve brought Hyuck with you hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> The world could use more of my evil babies Park Chenle and Zhong Jisung. *sobs*
> 
> They grow so fast. D:


End file.
